Take Me With You/Noah
Your decision has been made. Your fate is sealed. "My name... is Noah." You say. The girl takes a good look at you, "Hm, okay. You are rather stocky. It does fit you." "Do you have a name?" You ask, feeling bold. The girl grins, "Alright. My name is Alyssa." You look around, "Why am I here? I woke up in that forest. What is this place?" "Quite a lot of questions you ask." Says Alyssa, "You're in Zheng. It's a far-away country. Or at least, it should be." You nod, "Yeah, I don't live anywhere near this place." "Well, Noah." Alyssa says, "It's time for you to make your choice." "My what?" Alyssa nods, "You're in Zheng. People only show up here, when they have a quest. Their destiny to be filled." "Oh." You say dumbly. Alyssa snaps her fingers, "Now, you need to make a choice." A table rises from the ground, covered in weapons. "Go on. Who will you take with you?" Your options are: *'A sword' *'A jacket of throwing knives' *'A bow and arrows' *'A wooden club' What do you take? |-| The Sword = "The sword?" Says Alyssa, "Well, that's an interesting choice." You nod, "It's the perfect weapon. But now what?" Alyssa stands up, and points to you, "Come with me." You walk, until you come to a tree, full of ancient carvings. Alyssa points to them, "Can you read this?" You shake your head, and she translates. "When the sword-weilding master rises from the darkness, he will take the path most followed, in search of ancient treasure. But he will not be alone, and there will be those who follow him into freedom." "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" You say in confusion. Alyssa shrugs, "Take the mountain path, and head to the stars. There is supposedly treasure at the summit." Great. I have no idea who I am, and now I have to climb a mountain. This day is going to be great." You wave your goodbye to Alyssa, and start trekking up the mountain. She's provided you with the various supplies you'll need, but you'll have to hunt for your own food eventually. From dawn till dusk, you head up the trail. But no matter how long you walk for, and how far you go from the meadow, the mountain still looms far in the distance. When night falls, you set up a camp, and hope to catch some sleep. You drift off, until you hear a branch snap. There's something outside, but you don't know what. It could just be a tasty rabbit, but you know it could also be an enemy. The shadow looks big, and enemy is the most likely choice. You have three options. You can kill whatever's outside. Since it's probably a bear, this is a good idea. You can approach it with your sword, and if it's just a traveller, let them past. Or, you can slash a hole in the back of your tent, take your supplies, and run. This will not earn you any points with Alyssa. What do you do? Attack! Creep closer, but be safe. RUN FOR IT! |-| The Knives = "Throwing knives are always a good choice." You say, as you pick them up. Alyssa smiles, "I think that's a good choice for you." "Now what do I do?" You ask in confusion Alyssa beckons to you, and you follow her to a large rock in the centre of the meadow. You wonder why you didn't notice it before. There are runes engraved into the rock. They look to be Viking, but you can't tell for sure. "When a knife throwing hero brings light into the darkness, the world will align itself. Following a path less travelled, he will return to the water, and save the lost souls from destruction." Save the world? I just got here! Alyssa presses your hand, "You'll be fine, Noah. Just take the forest trail, and follow the river." You nod to Alyssa, and head down the trail. Alyssa gave you some basic supplies, but since you have knives you're expected to have some hunting ability. At night, you climb a tree, and rest there. You're tired, and take a light sleep. But you have your knives at the ready, in case you need to defend yourself. In the middle of the night, you hear a noise. There's an animal below you, and it looks like it's eating your food! What do you do?" Attack! Get It Away From The Food Flee |-| The Bow and Arrows = Quickly, you grab the bow and arrows. "Good choice." Alyssa praises you, |-| The Club = Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Original Stories Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Choose Your Own Adventure